The present invention relates to an electrical dimmer plug.
Objects of the invention are to provide an electrical dimmer plug of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and complete safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to selectively dim one or a plurality of electrical fixtures simultaneously, thereby avoiding the expense of individual switching devices or dimmers for each fixture.